This invention consists of a shopping basket specially designed to be used at such establishments as supermarkets, at which one of these baskets is usually taken by the entrance and then deposited again when empty in the checkout zone.
These baskets have to be stackable to allow a large number of baskets to take up relatively little space.
These baskets are also provided with a pulling handle. This handle can be retractable or form a single piece with the basket. Unlike the baskets mentioned, this invention describes a shopping basket which is made in two main parts, one forming the body of the basket, and the other forming the handle, which will be fitted on the basket to form a single unit with a fixed handle; the basket is provided with wheels for pulling it along, lifting handles and a perimeter skirt providing a cleaner appearance and a means of avoiding overturning which baskets existing up to now have not had.